The present invention relates generally to the backboards and goals for the game of basketball, and more particularly to an height adjustable mounting assembly for same.
Basketball goals generally comprise a horizontally oriented circular hoop supporting a cylindrical net with an open bottom, the hoop being attached to a vertical backboard constructed from wood or plexiglass. The backboards are generally mounted on a frame, either freestanding in the case of an outdoor court, or suspended from ceiling rafters or extending from a wall in the case of an indoor gymnasium.
The height of the hoop is generally set at approximately ten feet from the floor of the court, however it may be desirable in some instances to vary this height to accommodate younger or shorter players. This is particularly true in elementary, junior high, and high school physical education or sports settings, where the range of heights of the students varies dramatically between various ages.
The concept of altering or adjusting the height of the backboard has been disclosed, various methods being shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,450; 4,145,044; 3,722,886; 3,622,155; 3,650,530; and 3,602,505. Each of these patents disclose a height adjustable backboard, some depending upon where the backboard is mounted relative to the eaves of a house, others permitting vertical adjustment through a telescoping support stand, while others disclosing a trailer mounted backboard with an a pivotable support frame. Retractable backboard frames mounted to the wall or ceiling are also well known.
Assemblies for replacing existing backboards in gymnasiums with height adjustable backboards are presently being marketed One example of such an adjustable basketball backboard assembly is manufactured by the Porter Athletic Co. of Schiller Park, Ill. This system is primarily designed to be an addition to Porter's existing frame structure, although it might also be used to convert other types of backboards into height adjustable backboards if the non-standard support frames were modified. A similar design by AALCO and marketed through Hauenstein & Burmeister of Minneapolis, Minnesota, utilizes an acme screw and awning type crank, with the assembly being connected to the support frame in the same manner as the Porter assembly above.
There are several disadvantages in attempting to utilize the existing height adjustable backboard assemblies to replace fixed backboards mounted to the variety of frame structures found in school gymnasiums and public access court facilities. One such drawback is the fact that these assemblies provide only a short stroke length (i.e., the backboard height may only be varied over a range of approximately two feet, from 8'-10'), because of the mounting bracket structure. Further, they require that the backboard be displaced inwardly toward the center of the court from the frame by approximately one foot or more. This greatly increases the leverage applied to the support frame by the backboard and goal, especially if students "slam dunk" or hang from the hoops. Moreover, the process of mounting these assemblies generally requires custom alteration of the existing frame structures, including cutting and welding pipes and brackets to the existing frame, thereby increasing the cost and time involved in installation. Since the lower end of the drive screw in these models is also generally positioned at the bottom of the mounting frame, any adaption for using a power drive means adding a lower portion to the existing frame.